France - A new era emerges
by MallyFiction
Summary: France was in trouble; the blood prince wants to siege the throne from King Francis. Queen Mary makes the ultimate decision that not only alters her future, but the future for France, Scotland and those whom she loves with all her heart. Why did Mary ride out in the dead of night to meet Louis Corde? A tantalizing twist starts for them.
1. Blood Prince - Blood King

"Save me!" Mary pleaded desperately. Condé felt his heart go out to Mary. His previous plans was to try and make Mary his and his alone. In that moment, he wanted to ease her pain and sorrows. The greatest shock and joy was learning that he would be a father. He knew what he had to do for both Mary and his unborn child. The extreme lengths he would go to, to have a future with the only woman he ever loved.

"Mary, I promise you I will do everything I can to protect you. From this moment on, you won't have to fear anything."

Truth was evident within his brown eyes, it is as if Mary could see his soul. He was the first man that she felt safe with after the attack. The first man she learned what it meant to deeply love someone. A love that was rooted in the beauty of purity and not out of duty.

A soft smile lingered on her lips. He took it as an invitation and gently pressed his lips against hers

"Mary," he sighed, "it feels like I have my breath back."

She could not contain her heart, as the violent beats threatened to fracture her ribcage. Her fingers raked through his soft dark hair.

"As I have mine."

Mary spent the night with Condé in his tent. Her mind was restless, knowing that there might be repercussions when her secrets come to light. She prayed that she never have to look Francis in the eye if Louis takes him captive. Would it come to that? Francis has failed to protect her in the not-so-distant past and Louis proved to be a man worthy of the title King; Protector of France and Scotland. What about her faith? A Catholic could not marry a non-Catholic. She would have to convert- At least her cousin would be at peace with it and hopefully won't see Mary as a threat anymore.

Her time spent with Catherine de' Medici proved to have been profitable. Mary learned what it means to be a real and powerful Queen. She came to the realization that her and Francis' ideas on how to reign France might have been mere childish dreams. Ruling is hard and grueling work.

Mary turned her head to gaze upon Louis' sleeping form. Her heart was content at the sight of him laying next to her. Her eyes lingered on the burn mark on his collar bone. Her finger lightly trailed over the burn and she thought to herself that she would do it all over again if she had to. Everything she had done thus far was to preserve his life. She never fully understood her actions until this moment.

Louis stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

"There is a sight I want to wake up to everyday." his voice was husky.

"I apologize for waking you." she whispered.

"Don't. If something is on your mind, I am glad to be awake." he said reassuringly.

"Nothing is on my mind."

"No? Why are you still awake at this hour, dear Mary?" he asked concerned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She kept still for a moment, unsure how to answer him. Mary's face scrunched up and she avoided his gaze.

"My love, what troubles you?" he tried to get an answer out of her.

"It's - It's our future. Both here in France and in Scotland. Will we be truly safe? What of Francis and his family who I have grown to love since I was a child. Will Elizabeth try to eliminate me as I would still be a threat to her? What of our child? I-"

He pressed his forefinger against her lips to hush her.

"You are merely tormenting yourself. I believe that you and I have a divine connection. Please trust in me, Mary. Trust in us. I believe that our reign will be strong and steadfast. You have a heart of gold which France is lucky to have."

His little speech cheered her up a bit. He kissed her forehead and held her securely in his arms.

The smoke blew across the field as the sun slowly ascended into the still dark sky. Conde's men were mounted on their horses while foot-soldiers had their weapons at the was mounted on a horse next to Louis. This was the moment of truth; Francis had to renounce his throne or Louis would attack the castle. The castle didn't have nearly as much men in numbers as he had. Louis could easily siege the castle.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You could stay here. Protected." he asked as he was terrified to put Mary as such risk.

"I told you, I want to be at your side when Francis renounces his throne. The moment there is mention of an attack, I will go somewhere I know that is safe." Mary insisted mulishly. Her answers always seemed to surprise him, she is an unpredictable person.

"If the siege is successful, the trumpet will sound. When you hear it, come to the castle at once where I will eagerly await your presence."

They waited on the hill in silence as each pair of eyes watched the castle gate intently. It was well after dawn when Louis realized that Francis insisted on a battle.

"We need to move." he ordered his generals before looking at Mary.

"As of today, I will always be devoted to you." he promised and kissed her hand. She smiled sadly at him as tears filled her eyes.

"God be with you, Condé." she said before riding away into the thick trees.

The sun was directly overhead. It felt like hours passed that the battle went on as she heard no trumpet call yet. Was Condé successful at taking the castle or did Francis prove his power? This could mean that she can no longer appear at court since she would be executed for treason. The latter was a frightening thought; Louis could not have failed. Just as she was about to lose all hope, the trumpet finally sounded. Mary rode back to the castle as fast as the horse could go. When she finally arrived at the gate, she caught a glimpse of Louis. Blood dried on the side of his face and onto his clothes. This sight frightened her more than any horrifying thought she possessed earlier. Without hesitation, she unhorsed and ran up to Louis whom so joyously embraced her. His smile grew wide, bigger than what Mary has ever seen before.

"It is done. I have won." he proclaimed proudly. "We need to celebrate this victory!" he addressed his men and Mary.

"We shall have a feast! Today marks a new era for France, she will be ruled by a Protestant monarchy!"

Everyone cheered as they felt satisfied with their victory.


	2. Cold queen

"Save your apologies, your words are meaningless to me." Francis' words echoed through Mary's head. The bitter impasse in his voice still wounded her. Her eyes trailed over his lifeless body. Despite all that has happened between them, she still loved him. Seeing him in the bloody state made her betrayal all the more worse. The candles encircled him on the marble platform, glowing warmly against his pale complexion while the cathedral felt dark and cold.

"Dear Francis, I am so sorry. For everything." her voice broke as tears rolled down her cheeks. This is truly not the end she envisioned for them.

Light footsteps creeped up on her.

"Mary," Louis whispered, "You have been here hours. Come and enjoy the feast." Louis encouraged softly as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How can I enjoy any festivities when my husband lays here cold? I have betrayed him, Louis! I have betrayed the Valois family... And France. I am a traitor queen." she sobbed and covered her mouth with her hand.

Condé spun her around to face him. It broke his heart seeing her in such a state. The fact that she still called Francis her husband made him a bit jealous. It was strange feeling jealous over a dead man. It was worse enough when Francis was alive.

"I never wanted any of this for you. I am sorry about Francis. I truly am." he wiped her tears off her cheeks and placed a finger under her chin, lifting it up. Her dark eyes swam with emotion; he could see the fear, guilt and grieve harboring in her soul. It was almost as if it touched his own soul.

"My beautiful Mary. I know that no words would ever bring comfort to you. Just know that I am truly sorry for the pain that I have caused you. In my eyes, you are not a traitor, in fact you saved so many people without realizing it. France and Scotland may finally be at peace with England. You saved our child from being slaughtered. Trust that staying at my side was the best decision you made." he tried to convince her. He noticed how her gaze softened and her tears started to dry up. Making her happy was the only thing he cared about.

"I love you, Mary. No one has ever captivated me the way you have." he said as he stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed and leaned into him. His strong arms wrapped around her. She stood in his comfort for a few moments before she pulled away.

"Thank you, Louis. It was not you but my decisions that cause me pain. I knew there were consequences but I never imagined it would feel like this."

His lips pressed together, "Neither have I. Let's go back to the feast, you must be famished." he suggested. She bopped her head a yes and he linked his arm with hers.

As they walked down the passageways to the dining room, she wondered where Catherine de Midici and the other Catholic nobles were. Were they killed or have they fled the castle? Would court here ever be the same?

Everyone suddenly bowed when Louis and Mary entered the room. The new king was respected by his followers.

"It has been quite a turn out." Mary commented as they walked towards the throne chairs.

"Admittedly, I have been surprised. Never in my wildest dreams have I thought that I would wear the crown."

Mary smiled softly at him, "You deserve it Louis. I don't necessarily agree about the method it has been obtained, but you deserve it."

"It delights me hearing you say that. Mary there is something-"

"You!" a shrill voice interrupted Condé. The bustling room suddenly grew quiet as everyones eyes were trained on the woman at the door. Her hair was messy and her gown was dirty and torn. The wrinkles on her face was profound.

"Catherine." Mary breathed.

"Mary , Queen of Scots." her tone was mocking, "Nostradomus warned me that you would be the death of Francis. And I warned Francis about you and yet, he ignored my council. Now look where he is! This is all your fault! You let our greatest threat siege what is righfully ours. You have killed my children and took away my home!" Catherine de Midici made a big scene in front of everyone. Louis called for the gaurds to take her away.

"Today, I will kill you!" Catherine announced and charged for Mary . Louis lunged in front of Mary. She got a fright thinking that Catherine stabbed him but when he spoke, a wave of relieve washed over her.

Conde's hand firmly gripped Catherines wrist, mere inches away from his torso."I should have executed you when I had the chance." his voice was dark.

"Then do it now." Catherine dared him. The idea of taking her life right then and there crossed his mind however, he was conscious of Mary watching him. This wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be for Mary; a cold hearted murderer who killed the dowager in front of an audience.

"Do it. You already took my son, what is stopping you now?" she taunted him with a sneer, "Oh, I know why- It's to make a good impression on that wretched woman. Don't worry, it won't be long until she drags you down too."

With his free hand, he signaled for the gaurd that awaited his commands, to take her away. "Make sure her cell is heavily gaurded." he commanded as the gaurd took her away with her hands behind her back. Mary sat helpless as she stared at him as did the rest of the court.

Louis cleared his throat, "Continue the feast!" he said with his arms open and a glittering smile. The men rooted and the music started to chime again. By the time Condé reached Mary, she already rose from her seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he attempted to take her face between his hands. She ducked the gesture and took a step back.

"Mary, what is the matter?"

"Nothing- I need time for myself." she announced stubbornly before leaving the court.

Louis stared helplessly at her as she walked away. He felt confused as to what just happened. Did he do something wrong? He just practically saved her life.


	3. Nightmares

A sudden blinding light shone Mary's eyes. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before she could see clearly. Sparkling blue irises gazed upon her but the facial expression was hard and unforgiving. His golden locks gently framed his face. The lake beside them thrived with life and the birds chirreped cheerfully in trees above them them. "Francis." She breathed. Francis did not reply when his gaze fell upon her swollen belly. "I can explain." She said quickly but Francis turned on his heel and left her there. She wanted to run after him but her feet were stuck in the ground. Mary wanted to explain ger actions and apolgise but it seems like it was too late. A few moments later the picture morphed and colours touched each other. It felt like she was suffocating. Next moment, Mary woke up with a startle. She hyperventelated and sat upright in the bed. "Just a dream." She whispered to herself as she clutched the covers against her chest. A cocktail of emotions overtook her, she felt afraid and so alone. Looking around, she realized that she was indeed alone. After the incident at the feast, Mary had all her things moved to her old chambers since Conde was King. Now more than ever, she seeked his comfort. She realized that she need not leave her chambers as she noticed a sleeping figure on the sitting couch against the wall. She slowly got out of bed and approached him. He looked so peaceful where he lay. She knelt before him and gently kissed his forehead. Conde mumbled her name incoherently and slowly opened his eyes.  "My love." He said huskioy. Even after tonight he still could call her sweet things. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper. "I..uh..." he slowly rose and his elbow supported him. "I couldn't bare for you to sleep alone." He replied simply. "You are too good for me, Louis." She said, her eyes averting away from his. "Until thus far, I have always considered that you are too good for me. Mary, I realize a lot is plaqueging you at this moment but do not think for one moment that you are alone. I made you a promise and I tend to keep my promises."  "Your words bring overwhelming comfort, Louis. You not realize hom much." Cinde couldn see that so much had Mary worried. Her emotions were written all over her face. Anyone who tulruly knows her could see it. He sat uprighte and invited her to sit next to him.  "Mary, I wanted to asked you something but I knew that the timing would be off but honestly, is there a good time?" "What is it that you want to ask?" Her brown eyes narrowed at him. He drew in a silent breath before he looked at her seriously. "It has been on my mind for some time now and now that we can finally be together," he took her hands in his, "We already started a family... Queen Mary of Scots, will do me thee honour of becoming my bride?" Mary's face went pale as the blood drained from her face. Being with him is all she ever wanted but the timing was completely off and unexpexted. "Mary?" he asked as she remained frozen for a few moments. "I-" she was intterupted by someone barging into the room. "Sire! The castle is under attack!" One of the king's gaurds announced. In an instant, a sharp silver blade made contact with his neck and his head rolled off his body. It was such a gruesome sight. Conde immediately jumped to his feet and pushed Mary behind him. 


	4. Friends or foes

Condé ducked out of Narcisse's way and pulled Mary with an unfair advantage he had. Mary stared at the scene unfolding in dismay. Narcisse snarled and went after Condé. They trailed around in a circle in the chambers until both Mary and Condé reached the door. Their chances of escape were dimmed when a figure appeared at the door.

"Bash!" Mary exclaimed, relieved to see him alive and well. "But how?"

Narcisse did not offer them a moment for reunion and he charged at the three of them. Bash jumped in front of Condé and Mary with his sword at the ready.

"A carriage is waiting for the both you. Leave...now!" Bash ordered before he struck Narcisse with his blade. The pair had no option but to flee.

"How dare you betray your country letting them leave!" Narcisse growled at Bash.

"It is not betraying anyone if I am protecting my brother's wife." Bash answered with heavy breaths as he deflected Narcisse 's blade, strikes after the other.

"You mean his widow with her lover." He bit back. Both the blades met in the middle and both men found themselves spitting hateful glares each other.

"Or I suppose, loyalty never dies with a basterd like you , who would be happy with just about anything." Narcisse smirked.

Blood rushed through Bash's veins at Narcisse's remark and he saw red. He proved himself to be a great hand of the king for Francis. This man should know better than to challenge him. He pushed Narcisse back with a blinding speed and struck the man down. Narcisse knees buckled underneath him and in a desperate attempt to protect himself, he struck Bash's forearm, making him cry out in pain.

"We're almost there." Mary uttered as they hurriedly paced through the dark winding corridors. Condé was fast at her heels but he felt like a coward for fleeing in such an impetuous way. When they reached the courtyard, they saw that the carriage was anxiously waiting just for them. Mary climbed in first and Condé lingered at the foot of the carriage.

"Louis?" Her frightened eyes searched his face.

"Mary," he reached for her hand. "I will not be joining you on this France's new king, I need to take my stand and fight my battles. I have to help Bash." He announced

She stared at him dazed. She knew Louis was a good man and she believed that he would make a great king. This is one step closer to that goal. She bit her lip before replying in a steady voice despite her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. "I... understand. Be safe, Louis." Her hand trembled on his and he kissed her palm. "Adieu." He whispered. Louis took a step back and closed the door.

" I shell send for you when it is safe." He promised. They shared a long glance before Louis ordered the driver to go. As the carriage pulled away, Mary felt like a piece of her stayed behind.

Bash laid on the floor, trying his absolute best to keep Narcisse from killing him. Just when he thought of surrendering to the wicked man, a sudden blow struck Narcisse on the head and he fell to the floor. Bash laid panting and stared at the lifeless body next to him.

"Thanks." Bash's heaved and winced as he moved his arm. "I thought that you left with Mary?"

"I couldn't leave. France is mine now. I need to do everything in my power to ptotect it, if God wills it."Condé proclaimed. It was not eady letting Mary go into the unknown but he knew it was for the best for her and their unborn child.

"Where is the carriage going?" Condé asked.

"Somewhere where she is safe and will stay comfortably." Bash replied.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"I did nit do it for you. I did it for her." Bash replied resentful. Mary would always hold a special place in his art. "I made a promise to my brother and I tend to keep it. Mark my words, Condé. Hurt her and I hurt you."

Louis nodded at Bash. Before he could say something more, a haurd hurried in.

"Your majesty, they took the south wing."

Bash and Condé shared a glanced before hurrrying to save what was left over of the castle.

The carriage ride felt like it went on for hours. Mary's body felt stiff and she felt tired. She was relieved that no one tried to take the carriage. She was hopeful of the future of France and her own country. If she married Louis, the noticible threats would vanish; her cousin would decide to leave them be and Scotland would finally be reunited.

She drew back a bit of the curtain and noticed the spectacular colours painted over the sky as dawn rose. The pastures were lush and green and for the first time in 48 hours, a serene calmness washed over her.

Soon the carriage came to a complete stop. A footman opened the door for her and she gracefully stepped out. Just as her feet landed on the gravel, the front door opened.

A young woman with her hair dishelved gaped at her.

"Mary, is that truly you?" She thought that she might be seeing a ghost.

"Lola? Oh my..." she rushed toward her friend and pulled her in a tight hug. "I am so truly happy to see you." She breathed.

Lola's breathing was restricted as she was in a right grip but she managed to muster a few words.

"As am I."

The two ladies entered the beautifully decorated chateau. On the staircase, Lithe and the princess stood. Claude stared daggers at Mary.

"What is she doing here?" Claude asked bitterly. By now, the news of Feancis's death and Mary's betrayel reached them. Claude felt bitterly angry.

"Dear Claude, she is a guest here." Lola spoke sweetly.

"No, she is a traitor! I want her out of here!" She demanded.

"Hold fast," Lithe interjected calmly, "Do not be so hasty.-" before he could finish, Claude turned on her heels and went upstairs. The tension was thick in the room and Lithe hastily followed the Princess.

"Oh Lola, I am so truly happy to see that Claude is alright. Louis is most merciful-"

"Mary, I love you but why are you fooling yourself? I know you see the one side of hom, but France is being destroyed."

Mary frowned at her friend. It was not so long ago that Lola encouraged her to follow her heart and now she was welcomed as a fool and a traitor.

"Lola," she drew in a deep breath, "I would like to finish this conversation after I have bathed and eaten. It has been a horrible anf long journey."

"Of course." Lola nodded and right on cue, Jon cried from the other room. That baby would forever be a reminder of Francis. Who's betrayal is the worst?


	5. War

Despite being exhausted, both mentally and physically, Mary had trouble sleeping. The chateaux were filled with people that detested her. Mary felt like she was slowly suffocating in the chateax and she just wanted to get away, be somewhere else but there. She longed to be in Scotland with the person she loved the most in this world.

The cottage's garden had a beautiful selection of different plants and flowers. It reminded her of the castle's garden. Her fingers gently caressed a blood red rose. The simple elegance of it reminded her of all the precious things that the world still possesed. Even in the most darkest of places, a simple light can offer warmth and comfort. Mary remained in the garden for a few hours until Lola came looking for her.

"Mary, there you are. I was looking all over for you. I thought you wanted to rest?" She asked concerned.

"I could not sleep." Mary replied with a soft smile.

"Mary, I know that there so much troubling you-"

"Lola, please stop. You could begin to phantom what I am going through. I mourn my husband's death. Despite of what happened, I did love him. But I have to look straight ahead at the future, not just for me but for France and Condé." Her hand rested over her stomach.

"Lola, for the first time in my life I fully understand what it means to share something bigger than myself with someone."

Lola frowned at her friend confused. "Mary, what are you talking about?" Her eyes fell on Mary's stomach.

"Mary, no. Please don't tell me it is true."

"I am pregnant, Lola. I am having Louis' baby."

Lola's face paled as she stared at her best friend. This could not be happening. This was the height of the betrayel. However, she was the last person to condemn her sonce Lola herself carried Francis's child.

"When did it happen?" She asked Mary after a few moments.

Mary bit her lip, "Before everything went to hell. Lola, do you undersrand my actions? Francis wpuld have never accepted the child as his own. I would have been thrown into the dungeons."

"So you had him killed instead?" Lola replied bitterly. She lost all respect for the queen and she wanted to walk away. Mary did not allow it and caught her arm.

"It was not like that, Lola. France has a fighting chance to reunite; Prostetants would stand in union with Catholics."

"Mary, you are living in a delusional world!"

"How can you say that? France have been at war with itself for too long and the would be peace in Scotland between the faiths. Don't you see what this means Lola?"

"Mary, I have known you all my life and I know you have honour and want to do the right thing for your people. But what about us here? What is there left for Jon and Claude and Francis's other siblings? Condé would never let them live because they are a threat to the throne. You single handedly an entire generation of monarchs." Lola spat out angrily and left Mary there in the garden.

The voices projected loudly in the room where Claude resided in. s

She heard the whole conversation and the blood in her veins boiled. She never liked Mary and she had a reason to hate her. Claude had to get her mother out of the castle before the excecution. Lithe entered her room to announce that breakfast was ready but she interupted him.

"Lithe, we need to leave. Now." she orfered.

"What? Why? Where are you planning on going?" he asked confused.

"I need to save my mother." she answered determinded.

"What? Are you out of your mind? If Condé or his men spots us then we would be thrown into the dungeons too. Claude, it's a suicide mission."

"Lithe, don't you understand? We have to get her because she knows where my other brothers are. They still have a claim to the throne. If we find them, my mother would be regent, controlling all of France again.:

Lithe frowned, it seemed too much of a risk. "Even if we could save your mother, where would you find an ally?"

"It's simple. Queen Elizabeth."

The castle finally settled down when the last of the rebels were slaughtered. Condé decided that he would wait before he sent for Mary again, when he was certain that every obstacle was tackled before they could wed and have a coronation. Condé's dreams were slowly coming true. His advisor arranged a meeting with the English Queen's ambassador.

The two of them enjoyed a glass of wine before they went on to discuss serious matters.

"What are your prospects with regards to marriage?" The ambassador asked boldly. The question took Condé aback, he thought that it was obvious that he would wed Mary.

"Lord Nicholas, what a dauntless inquest you have made."

"Forgive me, your majesty, you see I am here on important business for my queen. She has asked me to make negotiations."

"What does it involve?" Louis asked but he had a feeling where this leading to.

"Since the first marriage to Queen Elizabeth has been annulled at the death of the proxy, she has asked-"

"For a second attempt?"

"Something along those lines," the ambassador replied timidly. His behaviour confused Condé and he could not say that he was surprised that Elizabeth asked again since she backed him up by taking France. He honestly did not desire any other woman but Mary. And they were expecting their first child.

"Lord Nicholas, please tell your queen that I am flattered, however, I respectfully decline her offer."

"May I ask why? This decision could be catastrophic for France. Do you want to start a war with a few men for your army?We both know how the Catholics feel about their new king." The ambassador stated again boldly. He really had no filter and lacked tact. The man started to annoy Condé the longer he stayed.

"My Lord, nothing you ,or your queen, say or do would change my mind. The matter discussion has come to an end." He said firmly and rose. "If you now would excuse me."

"Elizabeth would not be happy. Beware a woman scorched." Nicholas warned before he left the room.

Condé reconsidered his plans. Perhaps he should get Mary back as soon as possible.


End file.
